Stolen Earring
by KudtheTempest
Summary: That clever thief had stolen his only pair of earrings and he wanted them back. He would do practically anything for them, apparently.   Rated M for some mature content. one shot


**Hey, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews. I will totally right more if you people like my stuff. I already have another fic I'm writing with this pairing so you can look forward to that too**

**Rated M for slight Sexual stuff, not a lot though so don't worry**

Luneth slowly twisted the doorknob to room. He stuck his head in just to make sure that there wasn't anyone inside. He wasn't sure yet who, but somebody had stolen his ruby colored earrings and he wanted them back. So he decided to check the room of the most likely suspect, that monkey-tailed thief, Zidane Tribal. The monkey practically made a career of stealing things and pulling pranks, so why wouldn't it be him.

The others had all gone outside to train after breakfast but Luneth had excused himself early so he could find his earrings. He hadn't changed into his heavy armor yet so he only wore his baggy shorts and red, sleeveless shirt.

He took a peek outside the window seeing that clouds were rolling in and he knew immediately he would have to find his earrings quickly or Zidane would come back to his room soon because of the rain.

His green eyes scanned the room and thought immediately to look inside the small nightstand that lay next to the bed. He opened the two drawers but found nothing. It had started pouring outside by the time he finished looking through the closet. Luneth sighed disappointed that he didn't find anything. He was so sure that it was Zidane, and he didn't know who else could have taken them.

Just as he turned to leave though he saw the knob of the door turn. Panicked jumped through him as he quickly darted into the closet and hid between the door and the wall, out of the view of whoever entered the room.

Zidane entered his room, soaking wet from the rain. "Aw man, so much for training today". Luneth peeked from behind the closet and watched as Zidane undid his ponytail and took off his blue vest.

Luneth began to get worried. What if he doesn't leave for a long time? And with his heightened animal senses he would be sure to notice him before long. Luneth noticed Zidane's tail twitch a lot more than usual too, but time passed and Zidane hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

Zidane started to take off his white under shirt, and at that moment Luneth noticed two red sparkles on Zidane's head. He was wearing his earrings! That's why he couldn't find them. That stupid monkey decided to try them on. He must not have not noticed them at breakfast since he left so much early.

Luneth was quickly snapped out of his rage though because Zidane was walking toward the closet to put his shirt away. Luneth panicked again. He held his breath and stiffened as he watched as Zidane's arm reached into the closet to grab a hanger. He was shocked when Zidane didn't notice him at all and he took his arm away from the closet

He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit, but suddenly he felt his arm get grabbed and yanked out of the closet along with the rest him. He flinched as his arms were pinned up over his head and he clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look into his attacker's eyes.

"Hey Luneth." Luneth heard Zidane whisper into his ear.

Luneth snapped his eyes open and stared into sea-green eyes. "O-oh, hey Zidane. Um, what's up?"

"What were you doing in my room?" Zidane said, completely ignoring Luneth's question.

Luneth gained some composure and glared at Zidane "To get back my earrings of course! I need them!" Luneth spat out.

Zidane gave him a questioning look. "What earrings?"

Luneth felt annoyed that Zidane was pretending not to know what he was talking about, but he was even more annoyed that Zidane had his arms pinned above his head and was moving his face closer to his.

"The red ones that you're wearing right now!" Luneth yelled.

"Oh, you mean these. Yeah I think they look pretty good on me. What do you think Luneth?" Zidane asked, glancing at his ears and winking at him.

Luneth raised an eyebrow. What is he getting at? "That doesn't matter, they're mine so give them back!" Luneth demanded.

"Okay fine go ahead and take them." Zidane plainly stated.

Luneth just stared at him. It couldn't be that easy. "Just like that?"

"Yeah go ahead and just take em' off." Zidane grinned.

"O-okay." Luneth glanced at his arms that were still pinned above his head. He looked into Zidane's eyes, the same smirk that he had when he had pinned Luneth against the wall first was planted on his face. Luneth waited for a few seconds, although it felt more like an hour, since Zidane was looking directly into his eyes, before he finally asked. "Are you going to let my arms down?"

"No." Zidane said. Luneth was more annoyed than before now. All he wanted was his earrings and now Zidane had to be difficult.

"Then how do you expect me to get my earrings back!" Luneth shouted.

Zidane gave the questioning look this time "What do you mean? Just use your mouth." He stated simply.

Luneth felt heat rush to his face, and it increased as Zidane watched intently as he became redder and redder. "D-don't be ridiculous! Why would I do that just to get my earrings back?" Luneth spat out.

"Well, if you really don't want them back then I guess I'll keep them." Zidane replied back, showing his teeth in a wide grin.

"U-ugh" Luneth couldn't believe he was going to get suckered into doing this. He had been outwitted by the thief and now he was practically going to be forced into licking Zidane's ears. "F-fine."

Zidane smirked a devilish grin, excited that his plan had worked. He had been waiting for a chance to get the young knight alone and when he left his earrings out a day ago he knew that this would be the best chance he would get. Since he first met Luneth he had loved everything about him, the way he blushed when he talked to Terra. He just wanted him to blush when he talked to him instead. That way he could get up close and observe that blonde framed face turn a rosy, red. The best part of this though was that Luneth was too young to know that he was doing something sexual, and just the slightest slip of his tongue would bring pleasure to Zidane.

Luneth began to lean towards Zidane's face and he nervously clenched his teeth around the backside of his earrings and tried to pull the back part out. His teeth slipped off of the earring's back and he bit on Zidane's ear.

"L-Luneth…" Zidane moaned. Luneth instantly pulled back, his getting already red face getting redder every second, all because of those weird sounds Zidane was making.

"Ah, s-sorry Zidane." Luneth said, seeming to have forgotten that this was Zidane's idea in the first place. "I-I'll stop now."

"No, I'm fine Luneth just keep trying." Zidane said, secretly hoping that Luneth would mess up again.

"B-but if I mess up again then-" Luneth started to say but was cut off because Zidane's face suddenly got dangerously close to his and along with that he had a scarier look in his eyes.

"You talk to much." Zidane whispered. "You're using that cute little mouth of yours, for the wrong thing."

Zidane shoved his lips onto Luneth's, feeling Luneth retreat back a bit. He didn't get far though, since he was trapped between the wall and Zidane.

"Z-Zida-" Luneth tried to get out again, but was quickly silenced by Zidane's lips again. Luneth shivered under Zidane's, still, wet body as Zidane's lips smoothly caressed his.

Zidane held up both of Luneth's arms with just one of his so he could hook his arm around Luneth's neck to pull him closer. Luneth shivered as his body touched against Zidane's wet one.

Luneth soon gave in and started to kiss back, as Zidane's lips softly massaged Luneth's. He couldn't help but kiss back, as he felt Zidane's wet and furry tail creep up his back after lifting his red shirt up a touch. Zidane's slick tail rubbed up Luneth's back, slowly wetting his shirt and back. Luneth began shaking like a leaf as he started getting colder from his now wet back.

Zidane licked Luneth's lips, silently asking him to open his mouth. However Luneth didn't seem to get the message. So Zidane took his hand away from Luneth's neck and used it to grasp Luneth's chin to make him open it. Luneth let out a muffled gasp as Zidane's tongue touched his. Luneth felt like he was being crushed against the wall, as Zidane's kisses got rougher and more intense. He was completely at Zidane's mercy, for when he was allowed to catch his breath between the kisses.

Luneth was gasping for his breath when he felt Zidane's lips move down to his neck and felt him suck hard on his pale skin. "Nnnnhhhh...Z-Zidane….a-ahhnnn" Luneth moaned out. Zidane smirked, knowing that Luneth was beginning to melt into the heat that he was creating.

"Get the earrings off Luneth." Zidane said, between his small bites and sucks Luneth's pale-white skin.

Luneth delicately bent his neck to try and get his earrings off, but being careful since Zidane was still kissing his neck.

Luneth messed up several times, but continued to try and remove the earrings despite the fact that Zidane was biting his neck whenever he messed up only making his job harder. In truth Zidane was trying to refrain from moaning out loud, thinking it would make him seem weaker, and he needed to prove to Luneth that he was in charge.

Finally Luneth was successful in getting one of the earrings off, after biting the back part off. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Zidane smirked at Luneth. In any other situation Luneth probably would've just glared at him and made some sassy remark, but right now he looked too dazed and flustered to do anything but be played with by Zidane.

"Hmm, well your almost done. Just one more left." Zidane said grinning down at Luneth. Luneth nodded slightly at Zidane before leaning in again, this time being easier since Zidane was no longer biting at his neck. He quickly got the second earring off and watched as it fell to the ground next to the other one.

Zidane smirked down at Luneth and whispered, "You know, you could have used your hands."

Luneth's emerald eyes widened as he saw that his hands were no longer pinned up. This only made him blush more and get more upset. He couldn't believe he had gotten tricked again by that thief. "Y-you stupid...m-monkey!" Luneth said, pausing to think of a suitable insult. "You did that on purpose!"

Zidane only laughed at that, what else could he do? Luneth had just stated probably the most obvious thing about him. "Hah! Yes Luneth, I am a monkey. And I think that since you have what you need there isn't any reason for you to stay any longer." Zidane smirked, and watched as Luneth fumed.

"W-what! How can you just say that, a-after you... you..." Luneth trailed off, not wanting to admit that he and Zidane had just...kissed...a lot...since he didn't know what else to call it.

"You and I made out." Zidane said plainly. Luneth felt like a little kid that didn't know anything.

"Y-yeah t-that. I could've said that myself." Luneth said crossing his arms, and turning himself away from Zidane. Zidane chuckled at Luneth's simple and low knowledge in romance.

"Oh really? Do you even know what sex is?" Zidane asked, knowing Luneth wouldn't answer correctly. Luneth's face became red once again, and tried to come up with something that wouldn't make him feel more stupid than he already did.

"W-well I guess, that two people...ummm..." Luneth had no idea what to say since he knew that Zidane would probably just make fun of him more if he got it wrong.

"Heh, that's what I thought. You're such a kid Luneth." Zidane leaned in closer and whispered again in his seductive voice. "But that's okay, because I can show you what it is." Zidane licked the shell of Luneth's ear and breathed a hot breath onto his ear.

"N-NO THANKS!" Luneth said as he shoved Zidane aside and ran out the door. Zidane laughed out loud as he saw Luneth's blonde hair trail out of the room.

Zidane fell back on his bed, laughing, and took a glance at the two red earrings that were still lying on the ground, abandoned by their owner. He liked the small thrill he got from Luneth blushing face, close to his, and slowly he started to plan his next scheme to get Luneth to come to his room.

End~

Liked or not? Please review~

End~

Liked or not? Please review~


End file.
